Chevy
by Nigaki
Summary: Castiel zawsze pomaga bożym stworzeniom, zwłaszcza tym, które zostały porzucone.


Castiel lubił siedzieć i po prostu obserwować ludzi. Odkąd poznał Deana, zapragnął nauczyć się zachowywać jak on. Deanowi jednak nigdy nie podobało się, gdy go obserwował, więc wybrał inne obiekty obserwacji. Niestety w nocy nie było ich zbyt wiele.

Usiadł na ławce w parku, gdy było południe, teraz była północ i nie ruszył się ani na chwilę. Nad tym też powinien popracować. Dean mówił, że ludzie nie lubią, gdy ktoś siedzi długo w jednym miejscu, biorą go wtedy za zagrożenie. Castiel nie rozumiał ,w czym problem, miły staruszek przesiedział na ławce obok cały dzień, tak jak on, a nikt go nie zaczepił.

Pół godziny później, Castiel zaczął zastanawiać się, czy nie przenieść się gdzieś, gdzie jest dzień, a nie noc. Zawsze mógł też pójść do Deana i Sama, może jeszcze nie spali.

Głosy kilku osób wyrwały go z zamyślenia. Kilka metrów na wprost stali trzej mężczyźni, jeden z nich miał pudełko i wykłócał się o coś z pozostałymi. Nie zauważyli Castiela, który nieruchomo siedział na ławce.

Mężczyzna rzucił nagle pudło na ziemię i odszedł razem z dwoma pozostałymi. Castiel postanowił się temu bliżej przyjrzeć. Ostrożnie otworzył pudło, na wypadek gdyby było tam coś groźnego, ale w środku była tylko mała, szara kulka futra, która miauknęła na jego widok.

Wiedziony potrzebą opieki nad wszystkimi stworzeniami Ojca, Castiel podniósł kocię i przyłożył je do piersi, chroniąc je przed zimnem. Malec znowu miauknął i zadrżał w jego objęciu. Teraz już musiał pójść do braci i im to pokazać.

Castiel pojawił się w pokoju, ale Sam i Dean spali, więc nawet nie zauważyli jego obecności. Kotek jednak był głodny, musiał go nakarmić.

Zauważył na stole torbę po hamburgerze. Trzymając kotka jedną ręką, zajrzał do środka i zobaczył nie zjedzony posiłek. Idealnie.

Usiadł przy stole, stawiając kota na blacie. Zwierzątko ciekawsko obwąchało nowe otoczenie, dopóki Castiel znowu nie wziął go na ręce, podsuwając mu kawałek bułki z hamburgera do pyszczka.

Kocię miauknęło i odwróciło głowę, wyraźnie nie zainteresowane jedzeniem. Castiel nie zamierzał jednak rezygnować, żywe stworzenia potrzebowały jedzenie, nie chciał, żeby kotek umarł. Próbował siłą otworzyć pyszczek zwierzaka i wsadzić mu tam jedzenie, ale kot zaczął przeraźliwie miauczeć i wyrywać się, wbijając mu pazury w dłonie.

- Co do... – usłyszał zaspany głos Deana. – Cas, co to jest?

- Kot – odparł po prostu. W końcu udało mu się wepchnąć kawałek bułki do pyszczka, ale maluch wciąż się szarpał i próbował uciec. Złapał go mocniej i kot znowu miauknął przeraźliwie. – Karmię go, ale nie chce jeść.

- Czym go karmisz? – zapytał Dean, podchodząc bliżej. Gdy zobaczył, co Castiel wyprawia z kotem, natychmiast się rozbudził. – Nie. Cas, przestań – powiedział i odebrał aniołowi kocię. – Robisz mu krzywdę, za mocno go trzymasz. I nie tym się karmi małe koty.

Kotek miauknął, wtulając się w Deana. Castiel poczuł ukucie żalu, gdy to zobaczył.

- Chciałem mu pomóc.

- Omal go nie zabiłeś – powiedział ostrym tonem. Może nieco za ostrym, bo Castiel wyglądał na zranionego.

- Rozumiem – szepnął, wstając z krzesła. – Pójdę już.

- Cas, zaczekaj – zatrzymał go Dean. Castiel spojrzał na niego wyczekująco. – Chciałeś dobrze, ale koty to nie ludzie. Wiesz o tym, prawda?

- Oczywiście.

- Musisz być delikatniejszy i karmić go czymś innym – wyjaśnił, głaszcząc kocię po głowie. – Trzeba było mnie obudzić, gdy nie byłeś pewny. Podejdź. – Castiel posłusznie się zbliżył, patrząc z niepokojem na kotka. Martwił się, że znowu zrobi mu krzywdę. – Weź go delikatnie. Właśnie tak. Widzisz, jakie to proste?

Castiel przytaknął i uśmiechnął się widząc, że kot znowu się do niego tuli, jakby nic mu wcześniej nie zrobił.

- Teraz dajmy mu coś odpowiedniego do jedzenia – zaproponował Dean, podchodząc do małej lodówki. Był pewny, że widział w niej wcześniej mleko, powinno wystarczyć, nim kupią kotu normalne jedzenie.

Castiel czekał cierpliwie, słuchając mruczenia kotka i przyglądając się bałaganowi na podłodze, który zrobili bracia.

- Rany, to trzeba wyrzucić – powiedział Dean i rzucił przez ramię słoikiem z dziwną białą substancją, która mogła być kiedyś majonezem. Castiel złapał go bez mrugnięcia okiem i potrząsnął lekko, obserwując zawartość.

- Aha, mam mleko! – oznajmił radośnie Dean. Poszedł jeszcze po miskę i wszystko postawił na stole, zrzucając uprzednio leżące na nim śmieci. – Daj tego kota.

Postawił zwierzątko na blacie. Malec od razu podszedł koślawo do miski z mlekiem i zaczął pić. Dean i Castiel uśmiechnęli się zadowoleni i w ciszy patrzyli, jak kotek napełnia żołądek.

Nie wypił wszystkiego, sporo jeszcze zostało. Dean starł mu resztki mleka z pyszczka, które malec szybko zlizał mu z palca. Bawił się przez chwilę z kotem, pozwalając mu gryźć swoją rękę, dopóki zwierzątko się nie zmęczyło. Castiel wziął je wtedy ostrożnie na ręce i ułożył wygodnie. Rękawy jego płaszcza tworzyły idealne posłanie.

- Mogę go zatrzymać? – spytał, naśladując wcześniejszy gest Deana i głaszcząc kotka po głowie. Poczuł się szczęśliwy, gdy malec zaczął mruczeć.

- Cas, jesteś aniołem, nie bardzo wiem, jak to sobie wyobrażasz. Ja i Sam też nie możemy się nim zająć. – Dean miał ochotę cofnąć swoje słowa, gdy zobaczył zawiedzioną minę Castiela. – Ale może Bobby go przygarnie. – zaproponował – Mógłbyś wtedy go odwiedzać, kiedy tylko chcesz.

- Zapytam go – zdecydował Cas, znowu odzyskując humor.

- Jak dasz mu na imię?

Castiel zastanawiał się przez chwilę.

- Dean.

- Nie możesz mu dać na imię Dean. To moje imię.

- Pasuje mu.

- Zapomnij, wymyśl coś innego. – Dean podrapał się po głowie w zamyśleniu. – Co powiesz na imię Zeppelin?

- Jak ta muzyka, której słuchasz? – spytał.

- Nie – zaprzeczył od razu Dean. – Tak miał na nazwisko pewien bardzo mądry facet, konstruktor. – wyjaśnił bez przekonania, ale na oszukanie anioła wystarczyło. Zresztą, nie kłamał tak do końca.

- To ładne imię – przyznał Cas. – Ale nazwę go inaczej.

- Jak?

- Chevy.

- Chevy? – zdziwił się. Tego się nie spodziewał. – Czemu tak?

- Twój samochód, to twoje maleństwo. To będzie moje. To chyba nawet kotka.

- Twoja logika mnie poraża. – Dean zaśmiał się cicho, tak żeby nie obudzić brata. Dziwnym było, że nie obudziło go miauczenie. Musiał być wykończony. Castiel spojrzał na niego urażony. Odebrał jego śmiech jako obrazę. – Chevy to ładne imię, Cas. Na pewno jej się spodoba.

Castiel uśmiechnął się, wyraźnie zadowolony.

- Dziękuję za pomoc, Dean. Gdyby nie ty, skrzywdziłbym ją.

- Na pewno ci wybaczy – zapewnił go z uśmiechem. – Zwierzęta wszystko wybaczają i kochają do samego końca. Wystarczy tylko też je kochać i się nimi opiekować.

- Zaopiekuję się nią. Będzie jej ze mną dobrze.

Dean poklepał anioła po ramieniu.

- Dobra, ja wracam do łóżka. Możesz tu zostać, jeśli chcesz, przynajmniej nie będziesz patrzył na mnie, gdy śpię.

- Będę czuwał nad obojgiem z was – obiecał poważnie Castiel.

- Jasne. – Dean poczuł się nagle niezręcznie. – Rano kupimy z Samem trochę jedzenia dla kotów. Zaniesiesz to do Bobby'ego. Niech on kupi resztę.

Castiel przytaknął i tuląc do siebie śpiącą kotkę, usiadł na łóżku Deana.

- Dobranoc, Cas – mruknął.

- Dobranoc, Dean.

Trzymał Chevy jeszcze przez jakiś czas. Kotka spała wtulona w rękaw płaszcza, mrucząc cicho.

Ostrożnie, tak by jej nie obudzić, opróżnił szufladę w szafce przy łóżku Deana i włożył do niej jedną z jego koszul. W tak stworzonym posłaniu położył Chevy, która zwinięta w kłębek, zamruczała głośno. Castiel uśmiechnął się i pogłaskał ją raz jeszcze, nim zniknął trzepocząc skrzydłami.


End file.
